


Babydoll

by Sheenapple



Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Worship, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: Eiji's husband surprises him with something special.For Eiji thirst week's lingerie prompt
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Babydoll

After working for an eternity, Eiji sighed in relief; dinner was finished at last. He set the bowl of noodles on the table, careful not to spill its contents, then made sure all the cutlery was organized. Outside, the first stars of the night were coming into sight. Ash would be home in minutes.

Eiji had gotten used to this routine. They had been married for two years, sharing a high-rise with a gorgeous view. Despite all the difficulties, Ash had managed to land a great career, and Eiji started work as a freelance photographer. Due to his flexible schedule, he spent more time than his husband did on household chores. This wasn’t a problem, however, as Eiji took pleasure in tidying up their home. And after years of being together, cooking meals for Ash was still one of his favorite ways to express love.

At around 7 PM, the front door opened. Eiji turned his head to see his husband walk inside, and rushed to give him a hug. 

“ただいま,” Ash said, leaning into the other’s embrace. Eiji had taught him that word long ago, and the two adopted it into their vocabulary.

“おかえり, dear,” Eiji responded. After drawing away from the hug, he held the blond’s face in both his hands. “You look tired. Do you feel okay?”

“Eh, I could be better. Work was the same as usual. But I got something that I think would cheer both of us up.”

“What is it?” 

“How about you see for yourself?” 

He handed his briefcase over to Eiji, who undid its lock with a curious expression. With his hands free, Ash used the opportunity to take off his shoes and place them near the door. 

After shuffling through some items, Eiji’s eyes widened; he had touched something frilly and velvety. Pulling the piece out of the bag, the young man held it up to take a closer look at Ash’s gift. 

His husband had gotten him something particularly…naughty. It was a wine red babydoll, a ribbon in the center of the chest area. The two sides split in half beneath it; if Eiji put this on, it’d expose his midriff. Yet revealing his tummy wouldn’t be that risque, as the whole garment - except for the ribbon - was made of a sheer material. 

“You...you want me to wear this, don’t you?” Eiji asked, timidity making him break eye contact. 

“Yeah, but you forgot something,” Ash replied, opening the suitcase further. “There’s panties to go with it. The outfit won’t be complete without them.” 

Eiji put his hand in again, rummaging Ash’s belongings until he located another piece of soft cloth. It was a pair of g-string panties, color and design matching the babydoll top. Tiny ribbons sat on its sides, and Ash imagined their shade against Eiji's skin.

"T-this," the young man stuttered, taking a good look at the skimpy underwear. "Ash, this is so lewd!" 

"Hey," the blond teased. "Don't act like putting this on would be the naughtiest thing you've ever done." 

Eiji was much more bashful now, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with Ash. His husband put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him amidst the embarrassment. 

"Look," Ash spoke. "If you're not okay with wearing this, I'll return it." 

Eiji turned his head back, shooting his lover an encouraging smile. 

"No, I want to," he giggled, still feeling shy. "It's just embarrassing. Do you think I'll look good?"

"You'll look wonderful. Your body is perfect, you know?" 

Eiji tilted his head, kissing his husband's forehead. Ash's words were so flattering. 

"Okay. Let's go to the bedroom so I can try them on." 

Following Eiji's lead, Ash accompanied him to their bedroom, then sat at the king-sized bed. In front of him, the dark-haired male untied his hair, which a half-bun had been holding up. It'd grown past his shoulders, and as Eiji took good care of it, the jet-black strands were silky and shiny. 

He proceeded to take off his square-framed glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Next, Eiji unbuttoned his light pink t-shirt and black jeans, letting the garments fall to the floor. His body was now clad only by grey boxers. 

"Didn't expect you'd be doing a strip tease for me," Ash provoked. 

"That's not what I'm doing!" Eiji pouted, crossing his arms. "You asked me to try the lingerie on. I have to take off my regular clothes first, silly." 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going." 

The Japanese male put on the babydoll first. The next step was the most indecent; he'd have to remove the boxers, letting himself be nude before replacing them with tiny lacy panties. 

Once Eiji's grey underwear was off, Ash noticed that his cock was half-hard. He smiled, choosing not to comment on the observation yet. Watching as his husband adjusted to the small panties, the blond found himself aroused as well. 

Eiji looked astonishing in the set, its dark color complementing the tan skin. The ribbons around his hips were adorable, and the panties barely covered the other's cock. 

"How is it?" Eiji asked, laughing. 

"Turn around, I haven't seen all of it yet." 

The black-haired male obeyed, turning his back towards Ash. 

This is what the blond had been anticipating the most. The panties perfectly suited Eiji's rear, one of his favorite parts of his husband's figure. It wasn't too large, but big compared to the rest of his frame, and an ideal round shape. His buttocks were perky and soft, making them fun to play with in bed. Ash guessed that Eiji had developed such a shape from a mix of athleticism and genetics. 

"You're staring at my ass, aren't you?" he questioned, facing Ash with hands on his hips. 

"I was. Not anymore, you ruined my fun." 

With a sigh, Eiji walked over to his husband, sitting on his lap and wrapping both arms around his shoulders. 

"Maybe I'd rather have you touch it than stare at it," the Japanese male murmured, a sudden surge of confidence hitting him. 

"You're turning me on," Ash admitted, hand making its way to Eiji's butt. He began to massage it in circles, causing the man on top of him to close his eyes with a pleased smile. 

"Do you want me, Ash?" he teased, reveling in the other's rough grip on his ass.

"I do."

The blond brought one hand to Eiji's nipple, circling it underneath the sheer babydoll. He gave it a light pull, all while trailing kisses up Eiji's collarbone. 

"Lie down on your stomach," Ash ordered. 

Eiji nodded, crawling off his husband's lap and onto the bed. He posed himself as instructed, holding his torso by his elbows. 

Lifting the silk cloth up to Eiji’s back, Ash took a good look at his plump ass, the g-string failing to cover it in a proper manner. He grasped both cheeks firmly, kneading them together and savoring the softness. Eiji responded with quiet whimpers, sheepish yet loving all of this attention. 

Desire was taking over Ash like a tidal wave, muddling his thoughts. He loved seeing Eiji in lingerie, and fondling his ass was getting him feverish with excitement. The blond continued to massage it, gripping the buttocks with a stronger touch. They were incredibly supple, Eiji's skin like a silky blanket. In response, the male under him gasped in surprise. 

"You like this, don't you?" Ash asked. 

Eiji nodded, hiding his blushing face in his hands. His body, however, did enough talking. Between his legs, the Japanese male's cock ached with lust, pre-cum leaking from the tip. It strained against the panties, now far too tight to wear. 

"You have a perfect ass," Ash cooed, giving a light slap to Eiji's bum and watching it jiggle. "I could play with it all day."

"I...I'm glad you think so…"

These kinds of compliments were unfamiliar to Eiji. Before Ash, he was never praised for his looks; it took him time to accept that someone else wanted him this way. And never would Eiji have believed that someone would be so obsessed with his butt.

Another slap to his bum, and Eiji bit into his lower lip. The light sting drove him wild, bringing a mix of pleasure and pain. He felt Ash's fingers hook around the sides of his panties, pulling the fabric down his legs. With his lower half bare, Eiji's chest and face became covered in a rosy tinge. He was darker than his husband, yet embarrassment was much more noticeable on his skin. 

Ash was in heaven. This position gave him full access to the young man's ass, streaked red from the spanking. He spread open Eiji's cheeks, exposing his hole before giving it a slow lick. 

The black-haired man gasped. Warmth radiated through his skin, Ash's tongue making him dizzy with arousal. A moan escaped his mouth as the other quickened his motions, loving every second of tasting Eiji's perfect body. 

Ash enjoyed this as much as Eiji did. The Japanese man's sounds and trembles were exquisite, and Ash took pride in knowing they were because of him. Right now, every part of Eiji was his. 

After circling Eiji's hole with his tongue, he slipped the tip in, earning a drawn-out moan from his husband. To add to the stimulation, Ash gave the other's rear a smack, fucking him with his tongue at the same time. 

"A-Ash, wait. Stop. I'm gonna cum…" 

The blond paused his actions, chuckling at his lover's words. Was Eiji really this sensitive? They’d just gotten started. He smiled, realizing that this worked in his favor; Ash had the power to get Eiji to border on the edge, then plead for more from the pause of his actions. 

"Are you serious?" Ash questioned. "Already?" 

Eiji had turned crimson, hiding his face in his palms. 

"I am," he replied. "I...just got very excited, okay? And I don't want to finish yet." 

"You're cute. I don't want you to finish now either, we have lots more to do.”

Bracing Eji’s hips, Ash lifted them so that the other’s ass was raised. 

“Stay like this”. 

He fetched a bottle of lube from the nightstand, then poured the sticky liquid all over his hands. Eiji, anticipating what was coming next, rested the side of his face on the silk pillow. His senses seemed to be heightened today; he hoped not to cum too early. Being fingered by Ash just felt too wonderful, so Eiji knew he'd have to hold himself back. 

Two fingers slid into him, and the young male gripped the sheets. Ash was pushing them in and out at a gradual pace, exploring every little inch of Eiji’s insides. One angled nudge and Eiji’s knees buckled; the blond’s fingers were perfectly hitting his prostate, shockwaves of pleasure blanking his mind. 

“Feels good here, huh?” Ash breathed, continuing to prod at that same spot. “You want more?”

Eiji could barely form coherent sentences. If Ash kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to contain an orgasm. 

“Y-yes....Good…”

The Japanese man hid his face in the pillow, toes curling as Ash fingered him at a rougher speed. His cock was so hard it hurt, pre-cum forming a pool on the white bedsheets. 

“A-Ash, please…”

“What do you need?” 

The blond added a third finger, Eiji feeling the pressure become almost unbearable. He yelped, no longer caring about hiding his sounds of bliss. 

“I-I….I’m close…”

And with that, Ash withdrew his digits, leaving the other empty. Eiji’s body screamed for more, but his mind told him that now wasn’t the time to cum yet.

“So cute. You're so sensitive."

"It's your fault…" 

"Anything more you want, sweetheart?" 

"Yes…" 

"What is it? You have to tell me." 

Ash knew his question would fluster Eiji. 

"I...I want your cock…" 

"So naughty. Say it again, cutie." 

"I want your cock, Ash. Please. Fuck me." 

Eiji's face was completely against the pillow, the young man attempting to hide his reddened cheeks. 

"You let me do all this to you," Ash teased, squeezing some more lube onto Eiji's hole. "Yet you're embarrassed to ask me to fuck you." 

The blond spread more of the clear liquid along his erection, then gradually slid into his husband. Below him, Eiji gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white from pressure. To ease his breathing, he turned one cheek against the pillow. 

Ash had buried his full length inside Eiji, the other's plump ass against his hips. Though Eiji appeared to be more sensitive tonight, Ash was sure that in this position, it'd be hard to last long. He was too enticed by the view of Eiji's perfect ass cushioned against his narrow hips. In addition, his husband’s hair looked lovely, cascading down his slim shoulders. 

"You're so big," Eiji praised, his expression twisted in pure delight. Ash was so deep inside, stretching him open in ways he'd never imagined possible. 

One thrust and Eiji was melting into the mattress, rocking his hips back to chase the sensation. Ash was fucking him slowly, wanting to make this moment last, yet he craved to be pounded until he could no longer think. 

"So impatient," chuckled the blond, gripping one of Eiji's asscheeks. The sight of the young man's ass bouncing against him was almost as stimulating as sex itself. 

He began to move faster, Eiji shuddering as the head brushed his prostate. The dark-haired male felt himself getting close again, waves of heat and sweetness flooding his veins. He whined into the sheets, straining against the urge to cum right there. 

"A-ah, 気持ちいい...it feels so good," Eiji moaned, hoping it'd entice Ash into going even faster. "Fuck me more, please…"

In response, the blond snapped his hips, angling them with the intent of hitting Eiji's sweet spot. The dark-haired man squeezed tighter around Ash, indicating that he'd achieved his goal. 

"There, right there," he pleaded, dissolving as that bundle of nerves was slammed into over and over again. Eiji was losing his mind, stars covering his vision and sentences becoming hard to form. If he were to cum soon, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint when. 

Ash was losing himself in the same trance, groaning as Eiji's insides gripped his cock on their own. His skin was on fire, burning with the desire to pound harder into the other and to claim him. 

"Fuck, I'm so close," the blond cooed, both hands now holding Eiji's ass. As he continued to slam into him, Ash massaged his husband's buttocks, nails digging into the soft flesh. 

"Please," Eiji begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Cum inside me…" 

His request drove Ash closer to the edge of climax, a strangled moan leaving his throat. The warmth in his stomach spread through his limbs, and soon he was spilling into Eiji, filling him up to the brim. That was all it took for the dark-haired man to peak as well; his legs shook, weak body slumping onto the bed sheets. 

Ash crashed by his husband’s side, hand resting atop his pounding heart. He hadn’t expected the sight of the other in lingerie to have driven him this wild. Sex with Eiji was always an amazing experience, yet it’d been a while since their night stole Ash’s breath this way. 

He’d be returning to the lingerie place nearby, as there were countless other cute sets for Eiji to wear. 

“We forgot about the noodles,” Eiji remarked, the dinner he’d made coming to mind. “They’re cold now.”

“Sorry. Was it worth it, at least?”

“They won’t be the same after reheating!” Eiji complained. In an instant, he changed demeanor, planting a kiss on the other’s cheek. “Just kidding. I’m glad you got me this gift. I had so much fun...”

“I should be the one thanking you.”

“You’re sappy!”

They laughed together, Eiji poking the tip of Ash’s nose. His husband’s face had become flushed and sweaty; they both needed a shower soon. 

“Whatever. Wanna go eat dinner?”

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ただいま (tadaima) = I'm home
> 
> おかえり (okaeri) = welcome home / welcome back
> 
> 気持ちいい (kimochi ii) = feels good


End file.
